Electrical distribution panels or load centers are used widely in residential and commercial applications. The distribution panels house electrical circuit breakers within an enclosure. Most residential and light commercial circuit breakers in current use have two different configurations. One type of circuit breaker has a 3/4 inch wide case and includes hooks which are fastened over a support bracket attached to the rear of the enclosure. Another type of circuit breaker has a 1 inch wide case and includes heels which are inserted underneath a support clip attached to the rear panel of the enclosure. Due to the different types of circuit breakers conventionally used, prior art distribution panel enclosures have been designed differently depending on the particular type of circuit breaker to be mounted therein. The requirement for different types of distribution panel enclosures increases the number of enclosures that must be fabricated and inventoried, and prevents different types of circuit breakers from being used in the same enclosure.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and other deficiencies of the prior art.